The device of this invention is an improved electro-therapeutic faradic current generator for use in the treatment of "cellulite", (which term is defined below), poor circulation and poor muscle tone. Faradic current generators have long been in use. Originally such generators consisted of an induction coil producing a rapidly alternating current. These induction coils consisted of two parallel coils: a primary coil and a secondary coil employed for the production of currents by mutual induction. A rapidly interrupted direct current would be supplied to the primary coil which would induce alternating currents in the secondary coil. The output of the secondary coil would be applied to the skin by electrodes. This direct application of current along with its potential fluctuations could at times cause unpleasant shocks in subjects. Over the years the art developed so that the faradic currents were produced by a type of inverted induction coil sometimes called a converter or a transformer in order to achieve a higher degree of control over the process. Still a malfunction could expose the subject to unexpected shocks as the current is basically received in line from the output of the transformer.